When you almost die Daddy knows best
by Shanna1
Summary: After Jack almost dies in Tangent Jacob gives him some advice.


"You know you're going to have to marry her at some point." A voice whispered behind him as he watched his 2IC sleep.  
  
"Huh? What?" Colonel Jack O'Neill spun round to look at Jacob Carter.  
  
"I said you're going to have to marry her at some point. You can't keep looking at her like a love sick puppy, it's very un-military Jack."  
  
"One I do not look like a love sick puppy. Two what the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm talking about the looks you give my daughter, the touches when you think no-one is looking, the sarcastic comments that make her laugh, the constant flirting. Do you think everyone is blind Jack? You love her!"  
  
"I'm her CO. We're a very close team Jacob. We have to be we risk our lives on a daily basis. We're friends nothing more." Jack reassured him.  
  
"And the moon is made of blue cheese." Jacob retorted. "You love her. I like you Jack, you're better than the usual jerks she dates including that creep Jonas Hansen. Besides she loves you Jack. That's why she works so hard to get you back whenever you get into these situation not just because you're her CO. I know she tries to be the good solider everyone expects her to be, but she does love you."  
  
"Jacob, you're crazy. Besides if there were any truth to what you're saying the Air Force has regulations against the sort thing. They take a very dim view of officers fraternising."  
  
"The Air Force maybe, but not the SGC. Not after the auspicious liaison to the Tok'ra had a little word with the President. I mean you all have no social lives because of the highly classified nature of your work. Besides you've saved the world a couple of times, died in the line of duty, caught alien viruses."  
  
"Jacob, I almost died in an out of control death glider, I'm exhausted and I want to get my team home. Would you care to explain in simpler terms?"  
  
"George and I fixed it with the President so you can tell her you love her and not receive Court Martial. And like I said before at some point you're going to have to marry her. Which George and I like to happen soon or am I going to have come after you with a Zat gun?"  
  
"I think that line is supposed to be come after you with a shot gun." Jack joked.  
  
"Not a lot of double barrelled shot guns on Vorash Jack, but I think George could probably dig one up for me if necessary."  
  
"I almost died and now you want a declaration of love." Jack questioned.  
  
"We'll be back on Earth in fifteen minutes. George and I are expected this sorted before we get back. Now do you need me to make that an order or can you handle it yourself or do you want me to call Anise and her Zatarc detector, I heard you had a lot of fun last time?"  
  
"Fine. Hey Carter." He yelled.  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam said groggily as she woke up.  
  
"We need to talk a minute."  
  
"Teal'c Daniel, I need to see you by the control panel." Jacob instructed. Daniel woke up and groaned, Teal'c broke from Kel'noreeming.  
  
"We're coming Jacob."  
  
"What is it sir?" Sam asked taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Two interfering General's and a red phone to a President who doesn't want to anger the Tok'ra liaison."  
  
"Why did Dad call the President and what has General Hammond got to do with this?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you and something I need to ask you before we get back to Earth."  
  
"Are you okay sir? Are you still suffering from anoxia?"  
  
"Yes but." He trailed off. Jacob shot him an encouraging look.  
  
"Sir?" Sam looked him in the eyes trying to tell if he was going to pass out on her.  
  
"Sam. Enough of the sir's okay?" He rubbed his head.  
  
"Sure Colonel. Are you sure you're okay? We'll be back on Earth soon." She put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Sam call me Jack okay? I had a lot of time to think while we were drifting."  
  
"We got here as quickly as possible. I'm sorry it took so long."  
  
"You got here that's the main thing. All most dying always seems to gives you a perspective on things. I only had one major regret about dying."  
  
"What was that?" She asked.  
  
"Not telling you how I feel." He mumbled.  
  
"I know. I always did, it's probably best if you don't say it though, it's against regulations."  
  
"Sam, I love you. I had to say it."  
  
"I know. I love you too." She put her head on his shoulder. "But you still shouldn't have said it. It's easier to deny anything if we don't say it."  
  
"Your Dad called the President he got the regs changed. He wanted me to tell you."  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Sam asked.  
  
"That was the other thing I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Umm." She looked at him. "Before you ask anything. I'm glad I got to you before you died. At least this time if I jump you I won't have to blame it on an alien virus. And I might get round to answering your question?"  
  
"What question would that be?"  
  
"I remember two things from when I had the touched virus when I jumped you in the locker room. When I told you I wanted you, you asked 'why'? And then you said 'not like this'. I'll answer the why later."  
  
"Jack, you got five minutes." Jacob called.  
  
"I know I'm getting there, if you'd butt out Jacob." Jack replied.  
  
"Sorry Jack."  
  
"What's Dad talking about?" Sam asked.  
  
"The something I had to ask you. I have to ask you before I get back to Earth otherwise your Dad's coming after me with a zat."  
  
"Okay?" She questioned looking confused.  
  
"I love you, do you want to marry me?" He mumbled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't catch that. Could you say that again?"  
  
"I love you, would you like to marry me?" He looked at her, she had the look she got when she was analysing a problem on her face. "Sam, come on you're killing me here."  
  
A smile came over her face and she wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed her lips against his.  
  
"I'd say that was a yes Jacob." Daniel said stood in the doorway watching them. "It's about time."  
  
"It had better be. SGC this is Jacob." Jacob said as he came out of Earth's upper atmosphere and prepared to land.  
  
"Jacob, well done and thanks." General Hammond's voice sound.  
  
"By the way, the other situation we have a yes to. Colonel O'Neill may need a bit of oxygen therapy but then they'll need a few days off."  
  
"They've got it. SGC out." 


End file.
